Only the words you never spoke
by Traidy
Summary: Mahiru has a surprise for Mitsure to show him how much he hurts her. and how much she loves him. COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: I **don't** own Martina Mcbrides "Whatevr you say"……nor do I own CM… don't rubb it in my my face..-cries- wwwaaahh! –snuggles Mitsure doll-

Anyway, on with the story.. It's just a one-shot with a possible epiciloge

Mahiru had been practicing for weeks now. The whole group knew, well except Mitsure that is. It was a surprise for him. Nozomu had been helping every night when Mitsure stormed out of the house because of an "accidental" fight between another member of the group. Now it was her big night, and she was shaking in her skin. Mitsure had felt her nervous chi all morning. He was getting worried. But it was like he hardly knew the girl anymore. She spaced herself from him. She normally locked herself in her room nowadays if she wasn't eating. He secretly watched her in her sleep. She was restless, like she was hiding something, and it was taking a great toll on her heart. And he was determined to find out what it was. Now was the perfect time. She and he were the only ones in the bar. The rest of the gang went out.

"So whats goin on? He said in a rather gruff voice. She was startled out of her thoughts.

"Hhmm? What'd you say?" He rolled his eyes.

"I said.. Whats goin on?" His voice strained to stay calm. His annoyance growing. She peeked up. "Nothing..eehh. What gave you the idea anything was wrong." She then found the garbage very interesting.

"Mahiru…"my tone warned.

"Ummmm……I have to go uumm, finish no homework. I really shouldn't put it off any longer." She frantically stood up.

"You already did it.." i warned again.

"Eh? Really, well I must have something to do." She ran off as fast as a character in one of her Mangas. What was is name again? Tasiki..?no that wasn't right.. Tasuki maybe? Whatever. That wasn't the point.

(That night at like 9.00pm)

"Come on Mitsure. We're goina be late!" Akira yelled. He didn't understand were they were going. Mahiru went to visit her aunt. What in the world could they be doing?

"I'm coming!" Mitsure shouted back.

(10 minutes later)

"Why the hell are we here again?" Mitsure whispered harshly. He called this place as Mahiru's school.

"SSSHHH!" Akira whispered.

A few minutes later the lights dimmed and a group of people can out. They started singing. Ack! I was just about to get up and storm away when I hear a familiar voice. It was the most beauty voice I've ever heard. It filled my soul and healed my broken heart when I was in need, but now it just filled me with hurt. I turned a stared at Mahiru on the stage. She was in a light pink dress that reached down to the tops of her knobby knees. The dress came up and strapped around the girls neck., and it showed off her curves amazingly. She also wore white gloves at were out lined In the same colour pink. Her was to short to do much with, but it was curled alittle. And she wore the pink pedant I gave her for Christmas. You could see a light blush on her features. Then he really focused on what the petite girl was singing, not what she looked like.

His words broke his heart.

"You think I'm always makin'  
Something out of nothin'  
You're sayin' everything's okay  
You've always got an answer  
Before I ask the question  
Whatever you say

Now we can change the subject  
Pretend I never brought it up  
Same old story anyway  
Later we can work it out  
Right now you're talked out  
Yeah, whatever you say

Oh I know you can hear me  
But I'm not sure you're listening  
I hear what you're sayin'  
But there's somthing missin'  
Whether I go whether I stay  
Right now depends on  
Whatever you say

You say yes you need me  
And no you wouldn't leave me  
And that should be enough to make me stay  
And even though I want to  
I don't hear I love you  
In whatever you say

Oh I know you can hear me  
But I'm not sure you're listening  
I hear what you're sayin'  
But there's somthing missin'  
Whether I go whether I stay  
Right now depends on  
Whatever you say

Oh whether I go whether I stay  
Right now depends on  
Whatever you say  
Whatever you say  
Whatever you say"

It was like she was singing right at him. So he could feel what she felt. Then she left. He just sat there in silence. He felt so misjudge. But I suppose I misjudge and treat her like that to.

It was maybe 10 more songs till she came out again. They Director had said that they changed so of the lyrics to the song, as of request by Mahiru. And so she began. This song lifted him up some more.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye."

Now it was like she was saying that she forgave him for anything he's done. He felt his heart wrench. The group finished the last song and everyone exited the stage.

As Mahiru came out, she was mauled by all her friends. Telling her how good she was. Next was her Aunt, telling her the same thing, and asking if she was ok. Then it was the Lunar Races turn. She got a hug and small peck on the cheek from almost all of them except the damn werewolf, whom pounced on her. Mitsure walked up to. He stuck his hand out to help her up. She greatly took it. For a minute they just stared at each other, each other trying to read one-others thoughts. Then suddenly he just grabbed her in a hug. Silent tears streamed from her eyes. It wasn't quite the answer she wanted. But it was a start.


End file.
